Life After the Island
by donttouchmysexyferret
Summary: After getting over their diffences, Hermione and Draco start a relationship. The only problem is will it last when they come back into civilization and discover new temptations?


Life after the Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but if I did Draco and Harry would so be my bitches. LMAO**

**I would like to recommend reading the first story, because throughout this story I will be making references to the first.**

Chapter 1- What can I say? Girl's Love Me

I continued to swing Hermione in my arms until I felt we would both collapse with nausea. I set her down gently and gazed at the beautiful woman in front of me, basking in her beauty. Watching the way the faint breeze made her hair whip across her newly tan face. I kissed her gently nothing complicated just something simple. I couldn't help but smile when I watched her face light up.

"Draco?" she said to me

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love standing here, I think we should go back into civilization." She said with a laugh

"Yeah, right" I said

I turned to start walking when I felt Hermione come up and slip her small hand into mine. We both walked for ten minutes only to find that we were on someone's private beach. Apparently Father dropped us off at a good location because we could hear the gentle humming of the city. Hearing that, Hermione and I quickened our pace and found ourselves on paved road.

"Where do we go now?" Hermione questioned

"I have no clue, let's just pick that way" I said pointing to a certain direction

"Good enough for me." She said

Once again we walked in the direction that I had picked. Lucky for us I picked the right way because we started seeing small stores; which then turned into large boutiques. _Man I'm good._ We continued to walk until we were sure that were in a place where we could call home for the remainder of the summer. _That reminds me what is the date? I really need to find out._ Hermione probably sensing the same thing approached a plump woman in a lime green shawl and a hideous dress, more like a moo moo, that was the plastered with a variety of different parrots. What was even more hideous was here make up. Her eyebrows were completely gone and instead were drawn on crookedly with too much of an arch giving her a shocked expression. She was wearing lime green lipstick to match her shawl and her red blush stood out horribly against her sickly pale skin. When Hermione approached this woman my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I have to admit I was at a loss for words at this, um interesting woman.

"Hello Ma'am, do you know the date" Hermione said sweetly

"Oh you poor dear" she said with shockingly loud voice, "The date is August 5, 2005"

"Thank you" Hermione said because I was too busy staring at this woman's eyebrows. We were both getting ready to turn and walk away when we she laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Dear, I know its hard being homeless, but you are such a pretty little thang. I see you and your little friend could use some help. So I'm trusting you with this 20 dollar bill. I don't think you or your little friend are the type to throw it all away on alcohol. If you ever need food or help there is a nice shelter down the street that can give you a place to stay." The lady said

"But we aren't" Hermione tried to say but was cut off by the woman

"Honey, its ok if you feel uncomfortable accepting the money. You are such a proud girl, please just take it. I won't take no for an answer." She said trying to push the money into Hermione's hand

I saw Hermione look at me, her eyes pleading for me to help her. All I could do was shrug, so reluctantly Hermione took the money and said a quiet thank you to the woman.

"It's no problem dear, just remember that with a positive attitude you can achieve anything, even if you are from the lowest of places." She said and with that walked away.

Hermione turned and looked at me fuming.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT WOMAN THINK WE WERE HOMELESS?" Hermione screamed at me

"Uh Hermione I don't even know what that is" I said to her

"Well it's exactly what it sounds like home-less" she said breaking it down

"WHAT, SHE THOUGHT WE HAD NO PLACE TO STAY!" I said outraged

"Yes Draco" she said with a look that said you idiot

"Why would she think that?" I asked genuinely confused

"Maybe it's the state of our clothes" Hermione said messing around with her clothes

"What do you mean?" I said again having a completely slow moment

"Look" she said

I followed Hermione to a window which clearly showed our reflection. What I saw shocked me since I hadn't seen my reflection in Merlin knows how long. My hair was in need of a hair cut, but I liked the way it was natural and not gelled back. _Hmm maybe I'll cut it so it reaches the tip of my ears. I think that will work out._ My pants looked dingy and dirty and wife beater was torn and frayed at the bottom. Hermione on the other hand was another story. Her hair was getting bushy again and her shirt was in worse condition than mine was. It seemed to have changed a whole different color and had completely lost shape and elasticity giving no recognition to her great figure. Her pants were hanging dangerously low on her hips, which I had to admit was fucking hot. _Man we **do** look homeless._

"Hermione, we don't look that bad" I said trying to cheer her up

"Yes we do, we look homeless" she said with a sniff

"Well, let's change that" I said

"How?" she said

"I was hoping you had an idea" I said with a laugh

"Merlin Draco", she said with a laugh and pushed me lightly

"So do you?" I asked her

"Well if they have a mall that's where we can go" she said

"Uh Mione, I don't do shopping" I said

"If we go I'll try on stuff for you" she said simply knowing I would change my mind

"Did I say I don't do shopping, I mean I completely love it, let's go" I said pulling her hand anxiously

"Draco, wait" she said

"What's the problem?" I said

"We have no muggle money remember" she said like it was completely obvious

"Oh yeah, we need to convert it" I said

"Yeah, but where?" she said this time her being the one confused

"Well I've been to many places and if I know where we are, I can probably tell us where the closest wizarding community is." I said

"Well aren't you Mr. Traveler" she said sarcastically

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." I said to her

Unlike Hermione I looked for a normal looking person and found a girl about our age sitting down with 3 other girls. Calmly I went up to them and asked them a question.

"Hello ladies" I said with a charming smile, which made the girl melt

"Hi" one of them said with a giggle

"Do you mind if ask you a question?" I said to the girl I nicknamed the giggler.

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend" she said as if trying to make me jealous

"And I have a girlfriend" I said in the same tone as her. That's when she completely changed. Instead of the giggling airhead she became a snotty bitch.

"Well what do you want then?" she said nastily

I was completely unfazed by the girl "I just wanted to ask what island this was, since I'm a tourist and I lost my map."

The girl gave me a look as if I was infested with herpes, not that I had it. "We are in St. Barts" she said. Before she could say anything else I walked away without saying a "thanks". I went back to Hermione saying I knew where the wizarding community was. We walked off toward it, when I heard the girls I ask whisper "that's who his girlfriend is, lucky bitch she's not even that pretty, is she?" then apparently the girl responded with a "no one is prettier than you Sara, Mike is so lucky to have you." By then we had walked too far for me to hear a response. _That girl, what's her name… Sara. If I wasn't with Mione, I probably would have shagged her, making her scream my name._ I didn't know I had been smirking until Hermione pointed it out.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked very interested

"Nothing just thinking" I replied hoping she wouldn't ask what and as if we had telepathic powers she didn't.

Together we both walked towards a scruffy bum living in a cardboard box. I strode up to the man and punched him dead in the face.

"OH MY GOD, DRACO!" Hermione screamed

"Leave him", I said simply

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" she continued to scream

"He's not real, love" I said to her. Hermione gave me a look of confusion.

"It's not a real man; he's actually the entrance to the wizarding community of St. Barts. See he will be fine in 5...4...3...2...1" and just as I had said the man was up on his feet.

"What type of business are you on today, sir?" the bum said

"Shopping and visiting the bank" Draco said

"Very well please continue" said the bum. Quickly the man pointed to his box and a doorway appeared.

"Well that's a very barbaric way to get in." Hermione said huffily

"It's not barbaric, it's bloody entertaining" Draco said with a smirk

"Whatever" Hermione muttered

"Remember what I told you about muttering" Draco said with mock seriousness

"You still remember that?" she asked incredulously

"I will never forget" I said putting my arms around her shoulders

Hermione let out a little "humph" but didn't shrug away when I pulled her closer into me. With Hermione in my arms we walked through the door. On the other side were many wizards and witches bustling about with their various purchases.

"Before we convert our money, we should get replacement wands" I said to her pointing to the Willy Wilson's Wonderful Wand Emporium. Hermione looked at the store and laughed.

"What a funny name, I'm surprised it all doesn't start with the letter "w"" she said with a laugh

"Well I can't think of another name for a store that starts with a "w". Can you?" I said cocking an eyebrow

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but that doesn't make it any less funny", she said in her know it all tone

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said, "C'mon"

I took Mione's hand and walked into the store. We were immediately approached by a very pretty witch. She had blue eyes, a nice tan, blondish brown hair, and a pretty smile.

"Hi I'm Ariel" she said with a big smile, more towards me than Hermione

"Hello, we are looking for replacement wands", Hermione said putting an arm around my waist and giving Ariel and look that said "step off bitch". All Ariel did was raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Of course you are, you're in a wand emporium" Ariel said talking to Hermione as if she was mentally challenged. _Oh shit, cat fight._

"Well you better run along and help us then, shouldn't you?" Hermione said with a sweet voice, even though she meant it to be hardly anything but sweet.

"Well let me look in the back and find you something" Ariel said putting her hand on my arm and squeezing gently. After basically copping a feel, she went to the back and produced two slim boxes. Carefully she took out one and handed it too me. I immediately felt the magic course through my veins. _This is the one_. I muttered a quick spell to make sure, and went it worked perfectly I told Ariel I would take it. Unlike getting my wand the very first try, it took Hermione hours to find one that was for her. When Ariel went back into the back to bring Hermione yet another wand, Hermione turned to me quickly and spoke to me in a hushed whisper.

"That girl Ariel has it in for me!" she hissed

"I highly doubt it, love" I said reassuringly

Right then Ariel came back with another box and handed it to her. Thankfully this was the right one this time, and we were free to go and pay. Hermione volunteered to pay since that meant getting away from Ariel. When she disappeared from view Ariel moved in on me.

"So what's your name?" she said sexily

"Draco" I said to her

"Well Draco, if you ever wanna get rid of **_that_**, floo me" she said conjuring her name and address on a card and handing it to me. I took the card and stuck it in my pocket.

"Oh and before I forget" she said and quickly kissed me grabbing my ass in the process. Naturally I kissed back, forgetting who I was kissing.

"Hope to see your sexy ass soon and I do mean all of it." She said licking her lips suggestively

"Maybe", I said with a smirk. Ariel gave me a quick wink and walked away. _Oooh nice ass. Wait, bad Draco, stop looking, stop looking._ Sadly no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pry my eyes away from her.

"Draco you ready?" Hermione said coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head against my back. _FUCK! Why the hell would I do that to her? I don't deserve her._

"Yeah, love, I am" I said kissing her gently and slipping my arm back around her small shoulders. Together we walked out of Willy Wilson's Wonderful Wand Emporium. Of course I felt bad about the whole Ariel thing, but what can I say? Girls love me.

**Ok that was the end of the very first chapter. I'm really sorry if it sucks, but please review anyways. I'm pretty happy though this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I would also like to apologize for how long it took me to start the new story; I do hope it was worth the wait though. Schyler**


End file.
